Der Overlord
by AusfPanzerkampf
Summary: Our favorite cast of characters are sent to Austria, circa 1939! May war ensue.
1. Please Note!

The German Wehrmacht and Red Army will have a very large part in this story. I will not spare you the horrors of war and I plan fully on having the War Crimes of both sides be fleshed out fully. You will see execution, rape, mass-killings, among other things.

That being said, you will also get the perspective from both sides as well. You will read how people see the war, from a German tank Ace to a deadly female sniper of the Red Army.

If that is just not your thing, or you expect me to write an absolute hilarious haha-funny book about Ainz and Hitler shaking hands, or me to demonize either side to all hell and blame war crimes on the average Hanz or Dimitri, turn back now.

If you want to continue reading or you are fine with what is to come, enjoy the book. Viewer's Discretion is Advised.

One more thing,

This is not the pinnacle of historical accuracy. Some names, places, dates and events will be changed or fabricated for the sake of the story.

Good Day.

-AusfPanzerkampf


	2. Prologue

August, 1939.

The world was on the edge of its metaphorical seat. The Reich was rising faster than anyone thought possible, and with complete disregard of the treaties put in place to prevent them from doing so. With the rearmament of the Rhineland, the Anschluss, the annexation of Czechoslovakia, all eyes were on The Reich. These were also thought to be the major preludes to the war, even more so than any Italian aggression in Africa. And keep in mind: this was a war which even the major powers didn't want. However, the Reich knew it needed a war for 'Lebensraum'- Living Space.

The Reich was also eying the countries unfortunate enough to share its boarder. The main one being Poland, as The Reich placed more and more demands on it and localized and mobilized troops near and around the boarder.

However, the UK, a vast colony and the victor of the Great War, had warned that if Germany had attacked any more of its neighbors, it meant another all-out war. Even The Prime Minister himself had talked with the Führer, Adolf Hitler, to speak to him about the aforementioned Poland. They were told not to have any major involvement with Poland military-wise. No invasions or anything of the sort. The Führer promised he wouldn't. Hell, the man might as well had swore on it.

The Prime Minister came back to the UK stating that war had been avoided.

The Germans meanwhile had signed a Non-Aggression pact with the Soviets. The Molotov-Ribbentrop pact. It stated that both countries would not interfere with any of their military expositions for the next ten years.

Did I mention the Soviets also had their eyes on Poland?

However, it wouldn't involve the war if only Europe was involved. Across the globe, to the Land of the Rising Sun, the Empire of Japan was also making moves. Japan had proven themselves to great European powers after defeating the mighty Tsar in war- twice. Still high off the victories, with a thirst for an empire, and confident in success they expanded their territories across Eastern Asia using their grand military. They invaded multiple small islands across the Pacific. Korea and Manchuria was under their grand thumb, taken with a swiftness unexpected from an Asian country. The split, still civil-warring China seemed to be next, an invasion already hitting deep in their lands. They punched all the way to their capitol, Nanking, at which war crimes of an unimaginable scale were carried out. Babies on pikes, mass graves, execution of POWs, Rapes measuring in the hundreds of thousands. "Asia for Asians!" They screamed, saying they were freeing them from oppressive European control. In fact, they were just putting them under a new, far worse type of control.

Japan had as well crested a vast, modern Navy which was the greatest where they lived. This made even the Kriegsmarine blush. However, one nation across the sea at which the Empire expanded into didn't like what they were doing. The United States. Just out of a terrible economic depression, they did not like one bit the expansion. Previously, the League of Nations asked Japan to stop. The main country asking for this was the United States. Japan's response was simple: they'd just leave the League of Nations. You can't listen to what you can't hear.

Japan thought the United States couldn't do anything about it, either. They knew war with them was suicide, but that was if they went to war. The US's military wasn't much spectacular. A good military but had a lot to improve upon. This was made no better by budget cuts made during the Depression. At that time, the US couldn't even afford a good Military.

The US did have one Ace up its sleeve. Japan got over 90 percent of its oil from the US. If that was cut off, the Japanese military wouldn't have enough to last no longer than maybe 5 years.

The US threatened this several times but then again, oil was a big and money making export. Cutting it off also meant it would hurt the US economically. So, they hesitated. They needed money, after all. Why throw it away?

As you know, the German peace and Japanese oil would soon change.


	3. Music of Mobilization

The heavy harmony of a war-soon-to-be filled the vast landscape, the pleasant sounds of nature overthrown in a coup of noise. The small buzzing of a warplane's propeller flying above, engines rattling the vehicle at which they worked in, the iconic sound of marching feet which coincided with marching songs like Erika. These came out over the average, common sounds of nature: birds chirping, small animals barking, water flowing, wind blowing.

One single soldier who took part in this grand chorus marched his heavy feet through the grasses and dirt of Eastern Germany. Around him, vast fields of which the green stretched for miles, interrupted by the dull gray of the machines and men. A few small patches of trees and hills stuck out, but not more so than the encampments or vehicles or other soldiers. Everyone was doing something as well. No one was taking a break, instead they marched or cleaned or did anything else. Perhaps it was a wish to do the call of duty, perhaps it was to pass time which went at a snails pace. They had been marching for over 2 hours with only a few brakes in between each hour to prevent any damage to their feet. Luckily, most would meet with some sort of mechanized unit after a while and they distance would pass far faster.

As the soldier sort of admired the area as he marched, he felt a push on his shoulder. A gentle nudge.

"Jakub," The nudge-er said in an exhausted tone, "How much longer do we have?"

The soldier, who was named Jakub, turned to the man. "I dunno Rudolf. A half kilometer, maybe?" Jakub replied, questioning himself if his answer was right.

The other man, Rudolf, groaned. If there was an exception to the 'always-working' rule, it was Rudolf. He was known for pseudo-laziness. He worked when he needed to and never ignored his duties, but he rather he didn't have anything to do in the first place. He never did any extra credit in school despite getting straight As, and did the same for his job in the military. He never went above what was required if him. Anything more was work that would be done by the next guy, so why bother?

That was Rudolf's philosophy.

Rudolf was five-foot-seven and one-hundred-forty pounds. Despite being lazy, he had a good build which would have beamed with energy if he cared to have it. Rudolf had thin blonde hair which he never did anything with, leaving it flat on his head. Girls often considered Rudolf 'cute', as his laziness didn't help with baby face that he had. He had a bit of acne near his nose and cheeks, but these were small blemishes.

Jakub, on the other hand, was a bit of an opposite. He was six-foot-two and weighed two-hundred pounds. He had black hair which combed to the side nicely, and brown eyes. He was fairly muscular and handsome, with very little to get in the way of his define facial features. He wasn't a complete bull, but he wasn't a sheep. Jakub also differed as he wasn't lazy, far from it. He did his work above and beyond what was asked, as he believed that a great job keeps you from doing that job again later.

"How's Eva?" Rudolf asked, eyes forward to the man in front in of him as they marched in formation.

"Fine, really. We'll be back around Christmas, so I hope she won't miss me for too long."

"Ah."

Jakub turned his head over other heads and helmets, scanning the area as they marched. Since Jakub was over six foot, he towered over the people in front of him, so he easily saw what was over them. Other than what was expected, war equipment and soldiers and such, he noticed something which put him off-key. Something very familiar, just ahead. Near that area men in black and gray uniforms, Waffen SS and various generals, crowded. His eyes narrowed, wondering what it was. The men were at an elevated position just in front of them. Between the other taller men and horses which blocked his vision, he couldn't tell why they were there.

Then, he saw the men straighten up, and salute. Another person, short in stature and making his way down the isle the uniformed men made with defined posture. He slowly came into view. He had an iconic yet simplistic uniform in, fully buttoned up. His cap sat on his head firmly and the uniformed men congregated around him. Well, it was obvious who it was. His where mustache under his nose really gave it away.

Der Führer, Adolf Hitler.

"Rudolf!" He yelled, shaking his friends shoulder, "Look!"

"Wha-?!" Rudolf turned to Jakub with an annoyed look in his face. Jakub pointed to Der Führer and those around him.

"Rudolf, it's the Führer!" He yelled. Rudolf used his hands to signal for Jakub to shut the hell up.

"Jakub, I see," He replied, "No need to yell. It's rude."

Eventually the line got closer and closer to Der Führer. Up on his position he did his classic wave to the men under him. A smile on his face, he surveyed his troops. Not a single one seemed off, and none dared look at him in the eye. Of coarse, people caught glances. That was natural when they encountered their idol. Nonetheless, it was still rude to gaze at him, so not wanting to anger Der Führer, they didn't. No one did.

As Jakub and Rudolf's position in the line slowly moved passed Der Führer, they could relax and talk a bit. But, neither were really interested. No one else was, after all, so they'd stick out. Jakub did as he always did and simply watched and listen to what surrounded him.

The Movie and Music of Mobilization

Eventually, the Grand Marching line stopped for a break. The line disbanded upon the fields and the men went off to various locations do do various activities. Some smoked, others played sports, most simply talks and ate. Jakub and Rudolf were in the upper majority.

Jakub sat on a bench which was situated near a gray barracks. It was more a large tent, but barracks when speaking practically. Rudolf sat next to him on a crate he found in said barracks-tent. Around them soldiers discussed topics they had no interest in, vehicles drove around, generals overlooked the area.

"God." Rudolf said as he cracked open a can. "I'm so damn exhausted."

"I am as well. Anyhow... Gum" Jakub stretched his hand out towards Rudolf. Rudolf looked at him, then his hand, and sighed. He grabbed some gum from his pocket and chucked it to Jakub, who barely caught it. The packet of gum fumbled in his hands before he finally secured it in a good grip.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Rudolf sighed.

The grass around them began to crumple and Jakub looked behind Rudolf to the source of the noise. Another soldier approached them, a familiar face to Jakub. He was short at five-foot-three and weighed only one-hundred-twenty pounds. He had a slight stubble and wore circular glasses. His face was round and his hair was light brown hair which was cut quite short. In the man's hands was an MG-36 with a ammo belt draped over the barrel.

"Ah, Ralf. How are you?" Jakub asked, two finger saluting him.

"Pretty alright, if I do say so myself~" As he approached them, Ralf's eyes gravitated towards Rudolf. Rudolf was unfamiliar to Ralf, so his hand outstretched for a handshake. Rudolf looked at it and, as anyone would, shook it.

"I'm Rudolf. I'm guessing you're Ralf."

Ralf nodded and sat on the grass, laying his MG-36 by his side.

"Did you guys see the Führer down there? Pretty cool, eh?" Ralf announced. Jakub nodded.

"Of coarse," Rudolf responded, "How couldn't we?"

Ralf acknowledged his fair point and went to lay down. His gray uniform wrinkled against the grass a bit and his steel helmet slowly slid off his head. Ralf let out a hard, satisfied grunt.

"Ah, this sure is nice." Ralf's eyes squinted, the sun glaring several colors against his vision. "But this damn sun..."

"Yeah, its fucking hot as hell." Jakub commented.

"I don't understand why we are here anyway." Ralf looked up at Jakub and Rudolf. "I mean, war with Poland is war with England and France. I doubt the Reich can hold against such superpowers."

"Nonsense." Rudolf retorted.

"How so?" Ralf questioned. Rudolf happily obliged.

"The Reich is a military power now, and far greater than the Kaiser. Also, the Allies are wusses. We've already invaded Czechoslovakia and rearmed the Rhineland. Even if they do declare war, they won't take it seriously. Not at first, anyway."

"But the Reich doesn't have an economy to match either power. The British can just blockade us, too, with their vast Navy that the Kriegsmarine simply can't compare to."

"Both France and the British are in such debt I doubt they can even keep a blockade going for any extended amount of time. From the looks of it, we have a far better economy. We can actually support our military endeavours. And U-Boats are more than capable of taking down even the biggest battleships with large enough numbers."

"Well, Rudolf, about the economy thing: Germany won't be able to support its trading economy."

"Pfft. We don't need trade."

"...And how about the US?" Ralf sat up and looked at Rudolf. "What if they get in the war?"

"They won't." Rudolf shrugged it off. "Japan will keep them busy."

Ralf pinched his nose and let a disappointed sigh out. "Japan depends on US oil. It's a matter of time before that's cut off. Then the US can focus on Europe and their allies."

"Those amerimutts don't even have any sort of substantial military and I doubt they can get it up in time with that stupid ass popularity contest of a democracy they have. And the French and British are not the it 's allies. They don't like each other, not at all."

"What about the Great War?"

"Mm. That was only done because Germany propositioned Mexico with a plan of Invasion, making Germany a threat."

"Will you two shush?" Jakuv butted in, "The War is going to start and theirs nothing to stop that. Only time will tell if the Reich can win a victory."

Ralf and Rudolf looked at Jakub. They agreed to disagree soon after, both understanding that neither could predict the future. Suddenly a whistle blew from far away, which caused a chain reaction of whistle blows to go off throughout the rows of barracks. This was the call that the break was over, with motorized infantry starting to come down a dirt path which cut directly in the middle. The Soldier's cheered that their feet were spared for another day.

Ralf, Rudolf, and Jakub all nodded to each other and got up. Ralf grabbed his helmet and MG-36, Rudolf stretched a bit and grabbed his gun and Jakub was already walking to their squad's assigned truck. If he remembered correctly, G-9.

Jakub, with the other two following close behind, scanned the sides of the trucks which were in a long line with other armored vehicles placed in every so often. All the vehicles had men boarding, or crowding, them and most were of a gray or dark green color. They had various insignia of various squads, especially for the Panzers.

Eventually Jakub got got to the G row.

G-1, G-2... G-9.

When he found it he yelled to the other two about the discovery. Jakub reached the back door of the heavy truck. It had an open top and other soldiers were already inside of it, the exact number being eight.

Jakub unlatched the door and it fell open with a bang. He climbed in and sat at the most inward seat, next to a man of modest height and build. Ralf and Rudolf sat after Jakub, with Rudolf next to Jakub and Ralf across.

Jakub sighed and let himself slouch a bit.

"Wake me up when we get there." Jakub said as he closed his eyes

"Same." Rudolf added.

Ralf nodded and looked out the side of the truck as it finally began to move


	4. Arrival off Austria

In a large arena-like structure with a dirt floor and stone sets of seats that surrounded the area a tall, dominant robed figure that overlooked several people, and a large blue creature, kneeling before him. To anyone it was obvious it was an overlord of some sort, it's stature easily taking over anyone's vision, the great Gold Staff not helping.

Then, the robed figure looked over his shoulder to the left, seeing an older man in a Butler uniform lightly jogging over to him. The uniformed man was around six foot, had a nice build for his age and an impressive pure-white beard and a full head of hair. His right eye was completely blacked out and the other was a distinct crystal blue color. The face was aged well, well-cleaned with no visible blemishes, not even a scar. This was surprising as the Butler seemed obviously to be a fighting man of some sort.

The Butler looked back at the robed figure in his eyes. Well, not really, as the figure didn't have what one would call eyes. It was a large, 7 foot skeleton with wide features. The skull had sharp angles and corners, especially around the chin, and deep blacked out eye sockets at which small blood red flames floated. In his dark, gold-lined robe was an open chest of similar a darkness to his eyes. Inside of that an red orb sat, which seemed to be purposefully designed to be caged by his ribs. In its bony hand it gripped a great gold staff tight. On it, 5 snakes coiled around the main stock of it and unwinded at a cup shape at the top of it. Each snake held a colored ball in it. Needless to say and as said before, the robed figure stole any and all attention in any room.

The Butler bowed to the figure. "My deepest apologies for being late, Lord Momonga."

The figure named Momonga raised his hand to disarm his apology. "It is fine. Now, Sebas. I'd like you to tell me what you saw on your way out. Don't worry about the Guardians, they need to know as well."

Sebas glanced at the now-standing figures, the Guardians, then back at Momonga.

"Of coarse, my Lord. For one, the whole of Nazarick seems to be buried, including the Entrance. From the highest peak of Nazarick were are buried around forty feet down. Furthermore, we are surrounded by a vast, green, plain field with a few trees or hills here and there. I was able to spot around 8 of each within a 1-kilometer radius."

"Buried? How did you get out, Sebas?"

"I used Greater Teleportation."

"Ah." Momanga called himself stupid in his head. Such an obvious answer. "Well. Was there any signs of intelligent life?"

Sebas nodded."There was dirt roads and tracks from what seems to be several wagons of some sort. A fairly large amount, and in fact, I could count tens of tracks. At the very least there is a considerable human population somewhere."

Momonga wasn't quite satisfied yet. "Any buildings of some sort?"

"No, my Lord."

Now, Momonga was satisfied. "Thank you for your hard work, Sebas." Then, he began think.

Momonga had been transported here from the DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL. His clan, Ainz Ooal Gown and their place of residence, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, had been located in a poison swamp in the game. There was also no humans anywhere within that area excluding other players, but they were also rare for obvious reasons. So, it was easy to deduce they were not in the game world any longer. The question was: Where the hell are we, then?

It was possible they were back in Earth, but the idea of 'vast plains' was taboo his version of Earth, as everything had been polluted or industrialized. So, that was out of the question. In order to figure this out he would need to send more reconnaissance missions and see if humans were actually in the area.

Furthermore, if humans were there, it could be possible that they could be fairly modernized. It would be best if Nazarick stayed underground. A blessing in disguise. But, if this was true, he would have to put Nazarick's readiness higher than normal and defense far tighter.

Momonga Then turned to the Guardians kneeling before him. The one in the very front was a female. She had the body of a goddess, slim and fit with a bust size to show it. She had long, pure black hair which reached her waist and horns that came out her temples and coiled like a ram. She had orange eyes with vertical slit pupils and a lovely, pale and pure face. She was the head of the Guardians and the 'second in command', just under Momonga himself.

Several others flanked her. Two similar looking twins of opposite gender, one in a tomboy-like outfits with overalls and gloved hands, the other in a school uniform-like outfit with a short dress.

Next to them was another girl, in a dark purple and red ball gown with a bell skirt. She had brilliant white hair which was tied into a ponytail and a simple oval face which was uncannily cute, hot, and unnerving, all at the same time. This was mainly due to her mix-and-match of details, like her young body of a 14 year old yet bust size similar to that of the girl in the dress. Her skin was as pail as her hair which seemed to not get much sunlight if any. She had dark red eyes and a sharp canine tooth stuck from the side of her mouth.

On the other side a large, ice blue creature stood. It's body was insect like and had four arms, which one held a large staff the same color as the body. It was over nine foot and had the body of a praying mantis and ant mixed together, with sharp mandibles as a mouth which could click together, and could easily kill a man in a single bite. It's tail was twice the size of its body and had large spikes on it which resembled icicles. The insect was surrounded by an icy aura which was well below the freezing point of water, so the area around him had small little crystals of ice that orbited him.

And flanking that creature was a tall man in a fine red suit. He had slicked back hair and stood proud with a slim body. He had circular glasses and his eyes were almost closed. The best way to describe him was an overtly Japanese business man. One thing that he did had which the Japanese did not was a long, armored tail which stood as tall as him. It was very reflecting like well-polished metal and could glint in the sunlight.

Momonga scanned the Guardians then finally spoke to them.

"Guardians, raise the alert level of your respective floor by one. Shalltear, you raise yours by two. You guard the first, second, and third floors so you are our first line of defense."

The girl in the ball gown, Shalltear, nodded.

"Next, I want reports of anything unusual once a day each day until further notice. Even if a pin drops in an unusual way I want to know. If any raiders are caught within Nazarick you are to capture them alive and well, best without injury. No torture allowed. Remember we are no longer in YGGDRASIL so we may be miniscule pests in this world. It's best not to make anyone angry. Injuring or killing the wrong person is the best way to do that. Is everything I said clear?"

The Guardians spoke a 'Yes, my Lord' in unison.

"Now. Floor Reports begin now. First, Shalltear."

Shalltear looked up and straight. Her tender lips parted to say "Nothing on floors one, two or three, my Lord-Derinsu~."

"Cocytus?"

"NOTHING. STRANGE. ON. THE. 5TH. FLOOR. LORD."

"Mare, Aura?"

"Nope, Lord Momonga, haven't seen anything on the sixth." Aura was the one to answer. Mare instead wildly shook her head in agreement, holding her staff.

"Demiurge?"

"No abnormalities on the 7th floor, Lord."

Albedo turned to Momonga swiftly. Her dress swayed a bit against the air, the movement was so fast. "My Lord, who will investigate the 8th floor?"

The reason she asked this was because any and all NPCs, with rare exceptions, were barred from the 8th floor. The complete reason was unclear but the NPCs believed it was because the 8th floor was the domain of the Supreme Ones. Basically, their gods, at which Momonga was their leader. Like Zeus or Ra, he was the 'Big Man in Charge' to the NPCs as leader of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, sometimes called Nazarick.

Of coarse, he wasn't. He was in fact the ruler of Nazarick but that was mainly because the guild members all had good opinions of him and decided a friend to all was leader and not just who was the strongest- that was an argument for another lifetime.

They're was actually many in Nazarick that were stronger than Momonga in most base stats, like Shalltear or Albedo. Within even the members there was people like Lord Touch-Me were the technically superior player in stats and skill.

Despite this, Momonga was far from a weakling and had countless hours of experience to back himself up with. Even if many NPCs made his stats look puny, his many victorious PvP interactions with people who could and should have killed him proved he was far more skilled. Actually, No NPC in Nazarick had 'Experience' or 'Skill', only what their AI had programmed into them.

Momonga looked over to Albedo. "Hm. Albedo, as you know, any NPCs are barred from the 8th floor- but, I will make an exception. Albedo, I will allow you to enter the 8th floor to survey and investigate with my express permission."

Albedo's eyes went wide, honored yet surprised at Momonga's unexpected words. Even Demiurge's cold, stone wall face irked with surprise.

"My Lord, are you sure you want to... Allow us lesser beings to tread on such ground? Ground which only the Supreme Beings tread, no less."

"I understand your concern, Albedo. It is fine, trust me."

Albedo nodded in understanding. "I would be honored, My Lord."

Momonga Then turned to Mare.

"Mare, you have the ability to shape earth, right? Move dirt and water, and all that?"

Mare looked up at Momonga, slightly frightened. He was scared that he might say something wrong, somehow. Regardless, he shook his head yes and said "Y-Yes, Lord Mom-omonga."

"Very well," Momonga narrowed his eyes that weren't there, "Might you be able to dig the entrance of Nazarick out of the ground?"

Suddenly, another voice popped up. Demiurge.

"My Lord, If I may-"

Momonga turned to Demiurge "Demiurge, do not interupt, we are speaking. Add your comment after we are finished."

Demiurge's head quickly went as low as it could without him losing balance. His face stiffening in fear, he nodded. "Deepest apologies, My Lord."

Of coarse, Demiurge had no reason to be afraid, as he wasn't exactly being scolded or anything. Momonga simply asked him tk interject after they were finished speaking.

Note to self: The Guardians are... Sensitive. Momonga thought, turning back to Mare. "Now, can you?"

Mare nodded franticly and clutched his staff. "O-of coarse, Lord Momonga. It would take a bit to prevent any damage to the Tomb but, yes, I c-can! Absolutely!" Mare had a tad bit of him being proud of himself in his last sentance. Or he was just re-assuring himself.

"Very well. Get on that ASAP. Now, Demiurge, you were saying?"

Demiurge's head finally rose. It had been low since their exchange. "Momonga, if I may add my 2-cents to this, might it be a good idea to keep Nazarick covered?"

Momonga's eyes widened a bit at the comment. Well, He didn't have eyes. So his red fire-orb things just got a teeny bit brighter.

"Why is that?"

"Well," Demiurge finally got into a more presentable stance, "We are in an unknown land, with enemies that could be of any strength. Not to yours, of coarse, but perhaps stronger than even us Guardians, so it might be a good idea to keep Nazarick out of sight, for the time being."

Oh, shit. That's a really good idea, actually.

"I see your reasoning, Demiurge. I hadn't seen it myself, actually."

Demiurge shook his head, dismissing Momonga's words. Demiurge just thought he was trying to make him feel better after the intense scolding he had gotten.

"Nonsense, my Lord. Your level of wisdom obviously thought of any and all possibilities. Perhaps you wanted Mare to... Figure it out himself?"

Mare blushed a teeny bit, ashamed he hadn't picked up on it. Albedo nodded, understanding Demiurge's flawless reasoning. Momonga, though, was taken a back.

"Hmm, yeah. Totally what I was thinking, Demiurge." Momonga didn't actually think of that possibility, nor was he quizzing Mare. He just wanted to keep Nazarick out of the dirt. But wanting to keep his pride apparent to the Guardians, he made it seem that Demiurge was , in fact, correct, to the expense of Mare's own pride.

"As I thought, My Lord." Demiurge nodded and lifted his glasses closer to his eyes, the lenses glimmering.

Momonga again scanned the Guardians. "Okay... I believe I have everything in order." He said, organizing everything in his mind.

"My Lord, one question." Albedo raised her head to Momonga. His skeleton head turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, what will you be doing?"

Momonga had prioritized what the Guardians would be doing before himself. So, he took a moment to think.

"Perhaps I'll come out with Sebas to survey our surroundings."

Momonga was super curious on what was outside. He wanted to know many things like everyone else. Sebas could rely a lot to him, but he wanted to see it himself. He Also could use some fresh air, so win-win.

Albedo, however, took no time to think. "Might I accompany you, My Lord?"

"No." Momonga was swift in response.

Albedo pouted a teeny bit. "Why not?"

"Because I can't risk you or anyone else getting injured."

"But I have some of the best defense in Nazarick! I can help and make sure you are defended."

"Albedo, you are forgetting you were assigned to investigate the 8th floor."

"But what if I get done early?"

"It is foreign to you. I doubt you will be able to finish before I do."

"But if I do?"

"Then you can do it a second time- and a third- and so on."

Albedo felt the checkmate hit her. Ouch.

Defeated, she retreated her argument. "Yes, My Lord..."

Momonga really didn't want anyone else with him. He needed some fresh air and some time to gawk at the night sky. Wait. Was it night? He had long forgotten, being so enveloped in Nazarick.

Momonga decided it was time to go. He needed to do his duty and the Guardians needed to no theirs.

"One more thing, everybody." Momonga sighed in his head. He needed to ask this, he wanted to see how the most important NPCS thought of him.

"Starting with Shalltear, what do you all think of me?"

Shalltear looked at Momonga with curious eyes. Then they filled with delight.

"You are the definition of the word beautiful~, and the only one to outclass me in the word-Derinsu!"

"-Erm... Okay. Cocytus?"

"YOU. ARE. THEN. ALL. THE. BEINGS. OF. NAZARICK. AND. ARE. TRUELY. WORTHY. TO. LEAD. US. AND. THE. SUPREME. BEINGS."

"Hm. Aura?"

"You're compassionate and merciful."

"Mare?"

"Y-you're, nice... Very nice-!"

"Demiurge?"

"You're are the pinnacle of wisdom which make those of Aristotle pale in comparison, and always use your energy to get things done. Truly the word inscrutable describe you."

"Sebas?"

"You lead us and the Supreme Beings, and stuck with us when the others left us to be forsaken. You have my eternal respect." Sebas bowed.

"Finally- Albedo."

"You are our exalted master and hold the highest rank in the Supreme Beings- as well as the man I love."

Momonga silently regretted changing her settings. Suddenly they all got down on a knee. "You have our loyalty for as long as we will live, Our Lord!" They said in unison. Momonga was taken a back.

"Okay... Now, Guardians, I am to leave now. But before I do, I want you all to know something: we are in a new world. I don't know what's to await us. We could be little weaklings here or the strongest alive. A massive army may envelope Nazarick, we may have to envelope a massive army. I don't know. So, please. Don't do anything rash or stupid."

The Guardians nodded. "Understood." They said in unison.

And like that, Momonga walked through a portal which Sebas followed in. Gone. And you know what happens next. I'm not going to write it. Bleh. Too much work.

Momonga, with Sebas by him, hovered in the air. Momonga was dressed in a black suit of armor, with a fine red lining and a lancer-like helmet. On his neck was a small necklace with a wing on it, which allowed him to fly without using MP.

His fireball-orb-things scanned the scene around him. It was around 6-AM so the sun was just up, illuminating the area just enough. The beams of red and orange light smeared against the green grass and trees. It was very beautiful. To say the least.

But something else caught his attention. As Sebas said, two long fort lines that ran parallel to one another stretched across the landscape, heading east. It turned a few times and eventually turned over the horizon.

"Is that what you were speaking of, Sebas?"

"Yes, My Lord. They is a few more going the same way a little ways out, as well."

"Hm. Well, let us see where it goes, shall we?"

"My Lord, are you sure?" He turned to Momobga, "The area out there might be dangerous. Perhaps we could have a lower being of Nazarick do it? Or use Remote Viewing?"

Momonga understood his point well. But, didn't care. He wanted to see for himself.

"I insist, Sebas."

Sebas nodded- Yes, they do that a lot- and decided to lead the way, arguing that he would make first contact that way and minimize the threat to Momonga directly.

The dirt tracks stretched several kilometers. They soon escaped into a lightly forested area, then back into the plains. A round the twenty kilometer mark is when the tracks conjoined into each other, creating one large one. From that one small tracks and spots of dirt branched out.

Momonga and Sebas began to think that this was a reading route. Perhaps they were nearing a city? Momonga wanted to keep going, despite Sebas's light protests. But. Something caught both male's hearing.

A small buzzing sound, barely audible, coming from the West. They turned around and in the distance, small black blips were barely visible.

Momonga's non-existent eyes narrowed. Even though his eyesight was literally amazing, he couldn't do something like zoom in. Well, he could, with a skill.

In YGGDRASIL there were some basic, simple skills to make the game a little easier. Everyone of any level used them because of their usefulness, like a utility knife. There were things like Simple Light and Simple Idle, the former made a small light and the ladder would put your character into idle mode, in case the person needed to do something outside the game.

A very useful one was Simple Zoom which could zoom ones vision to around x10. With some leveling, it could be changed to x50. Momonga was level 100 so he automatically got max for all Simple skills.

"Simple Zoom." Momonga said his vision, well, zoomed to the object he was looming for. He adjusted the zoom itself until the objects were actually distinguishable. And what he saw shocked him.

Propeller planes. There was five. They were not all that long and their wings slanted a bit before coming back up. They were noisy and had small propellers on the wings themselves with no actual use. The main one in the end of the fuselage was large and powered the plane. One the bottom of each plane a small object was placed.

Now, Momonga was not stupid. He knew what these were. Dive Bombing planes. He studied history a little bit, especially European history and the war that interested him the most was the Second World War. Just behind the 3rd Great Congo War, it was the second deadliest war in human history.

Having this information, he could tell what time period they were from. Early 40s to late 30s. He didn't know the exact plane or which side it wad on, that escaped him, but he did know it was a warplane from that era.

It was time for Momonga and Sebas to leave. They had enough information.

Momonga made a sudden portal and ushered for Sebas to get in, which he did. Mononga took one final look, and zoomed again. The planes began to bank and seemed to be heading for a target of some sort. The small objects dropped. Clouds of dust and debris suddenly rushed up as they hit the ground, exploding. Then, the ground shook.

Momonga soon after got in himself.

They are in mid 20th century Europe. Shit.


End file.
